vanoss_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Flight School Day 2, Glitchy Titan Planes
The video starts out with a cheesy flight school intro* Terroriser: Is there any problem with me dressed like a parakeet? Vanoss: Yes, wheres your uniform? Terroriser: Uh, i didn't get the memo, no one told me i had to wear- Vanoss: At least the pig wearing the fluorescent green hoodie tried to look like us. Wildcat: Yeah look at this dumbass, hes not even wearing a uniform. You look like a fucking idiot dude, comes to flight school dressed like that am i right guys? God we look so much better than him. Lui: (Squeaker voice) Okay first things first maggots! Before you go through this metal detector you have to get rid of any metal objects on your person. Vanoss: Okay, So i put it in this bin right here (Throwing sticky bombs into the bin) Lui: (Squeaker Voice) Yes, put it in this tray. Delirious: Shit (Laughing) Vanoss: Man, my pockets are real full. There's a lot of shit in here. Delirious: Gotta drop your weapons too. Wildcat: I have a bunch of gasoline i'll put it in there. I'm missing, i'm spilling a bit, haven't made any of it in there yet. Alrighty that should do it. *Wildcat pulls out a pistol and shoots the gasoline, igniting it* Lui: Uh, Wildcat that's not metal! Delirious: Oh shit run! *Suddenly, the sticky bombs explode, killing Vanoss.* Vanoss: OH NO! (Random laughter can be heard from everyone) Delirious: I knew that was gonna go to hell. Vanoss: Okay, did we pass the security check? Delirious: Uh, flying colors. Vanoss: Sir, let me ask the two guards did we pass the security check. *Both guards are dead* Vanoss: Uh i think that's a yes. Delirious: Oh shit there a gun poking through the door watch out. Nogla: Oh shit there is a -(Random Scream) *Everybody is laughing* Wildcat: That fucking sound though *Nogla's scream is played three times, the third one is in slow motion* Vanoss: Okay, i need to get my late slip Delirious: Your all late. Vanoss: I had trouble with the bus, it blew up like three times. *Dramatic music starts playing, a card shows "EARLIER" on the screen. Vanoss *Trying to jump out of a helicopter* I'm gonna die, can't jump out, its not letting me jump out. Delirious: Did you die? Vanoss: I have stars! x2 Shit! Delirious: Can you make it over here? Vanoss: I'm gonna try, protect me. Oh shit, there's a tank! Delirious: Theres a fucking tank i don't wanna get stars Vanoss: Hold on guys, wait up. Delirious: Your gonna die, run. Vanoss: No, wait. I just want to go to flight school! I paid for this. Lui: Vanoss is on top of a building look at him. Vanoss: I paid for this flight school, the hell man. Dude they really punish you at this flight school for being late. They start shooting guns at you and tanks. *Vanoss drops down from the hangar* Oh no, *Vanoss is then killed by a tank* *Random laughter and chatter can be heard from everyone* Delirious: Well, Vanoss just got expelled guys On the next try, Vanoss tries to get there in a Entity XF with Terroriser as passenger. Vanoss: Oh, thats two tanks! That's two tanks! Theres two tanks. We gotta go, oh no, NO! Delirious: *Random laughter* Vanoss: Get out get out get out, punch through, punch through this door, punch through the door. I'm in! *Laughing* Okay punch this side! *Terroriser is unable to enter and explodes* Vanoss: No! Terroriser didn't make it... Terroriser: I didn't get to learn how to read! Nogla: Come on come on come on NO! *Dies* Vanoss: Oh god his body's stuck through the door! Lui: At least Nogla made it but he's not alive. Nogla: FOOOOOOCK! *Random laughter from everyone can be heard as Nogla fails to enter again. Delirious: Nogla your dead, your not allowed in the school go away. *Noglas rage scream and rape scream is replayed again* Vanoss: *Tosses a C4 at Delirious* Hey sorry i'm late for class Lui: Do you have enou- *Vanoss detonates the C4, killing Delirious.* Delirious: Oh shit! (Laughing) Vanoss: Sorry i'm late Delirious: I saw, i saw something drop in front of me. Vanoss: What happened to that guy? He had his peroid and alcohol for the first time. What a rough day. Wildcat: Check out how cool we look in our pilot suits Vanoss: I know Wildcat: We look so awesome, man we look all epic and shit Vanoss: Everybody pull up your scoreboard, which guy doesn't belong? *Everybody starts laughing at Wildcat, who is the odd one out Wildcat: Fuck you i fit in perfectly! Nogla: They're all spawning like crazy. *Suddenly the titans spawned together explode* Vanoss: Oh my god what is going on over there! *More titans explode* Vanoss: WHOA! WHOA GET IN THERE MINI LADD! GET IN THERE *laughing* OH SHIT OUR CARS ON FIRE, This is awesome! Nogla/Wildcat: Holy fucking shit! Vanoss: Get out the car get out the car! Wildcat: Like the fucking apocalypse. Wildcat: Titan orgy COMMENCE! Vanoss: Oh oh there it goes *The titans intersect with one another and explode* THERE IT GOES, GET IN THERE, GET IN THERE WILDCAT GET IN THERE. Lui: Did you see that plane pop out? Vanoss: Yes, was it a boy or a girl? Wildcat: Its a boy! *Vanoss is about the board the new DLC plane, but when he opens it, Mini Ladd is crushed by the door and then thrown into the air* Vanoss: Wait actu- Whoa you landed on your feet! Mini Ladd: Ow fuck, i wasn't ready! Vanoss: Dude that was amazing Mini Ladd: I know i'm just that good. Droid: Alright Muchachos benedos welcome to my flight school i'm gonna teach you's ermmm how to fly how to perform tricks. As you can see i've brought my plane. Wildcat: Are you gonna be flying in that thing? Droid: Er yes it was built by the Aztec's, and then it was brought down by my well... grandparents. Wildcat: Can it even get off the ground? Droid: You know cabrone, you being a little bitch. And i'm gonna show you okay? Vanoss: Are we gonna learn how to fly like Tom Cruise? Droid: Yes, erm we might be in the sequel *Random Spanish language can be heard from Droid as he tries to get the plane off the ground* Droid: Are you guys watching me? This is how you do it, okay. The first thing you wanna do is. *Vanoss has C4 attached to the plane, which blows up the plane in mid air and crashes to the ground.* Wildcat: Holy shit, the way it launched clearly to the left. Wildcat: Heeey everybody, i have a special talent i would like to share with you, i can make beautiful songs with my nose. Ready here i go. *Wildcat sings Jingle Bells, but gives out after a second.* Wildcat: Thats all i got.